


We feel no pain - but we feel the need for each other

by nishiki



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishiki/pseuds/nishiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wahnsinnig alte FF aus dem Jahre 2008, ein erlesener Jahrgang. Irgendwie mag ich sie immer noch, auch wenn sich seitdem viel getan hat ^.-</p>
    </blockquote>





	We feel no pain - but we feel the need for each other

**Author's Note:**

> wahnsinnig alte FF aus dem Jahre 2008, ein erlesener Jahrgang. Irgendwie mag ich sie immer noch, auch wenn sich seitdem viel getan hat ^.-

  
 

Regen prasselte in stetigem, langsamem Rhythmus gegen die Scheibe eines großen Fensters. Schon vor Stunden hatte es zu regnen begonnen. Der Himmel weinte und fand nichts was ihm Trost spenden konnte. Nichts, was ihn aufheitern konnte. Nichts, was den Mond hinter den schweren Wolken wieder hervorlocken könnte. Auf beiden Seiten des Fensters herrschte erdrückende Finsternis. Dennoch ließ sich eine schmale Gestalt erahnen, die auf der anderen Seite des Fensters stand und hinaus starrte.

Natsuos Gesicht spiegelte sich in der sauberen Scheibe von Soubis kleiner Wohnung. Smaragdgrün schimmerte ihm entgegen, als er stumm vor sich hinstarrte, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen, als wäre auch sein anderes Auge erblindet. Smaragdgrün schimmerte die Scheibe. Es war ebenso grün, wie Youjis Haar wenn die Sonne auf eine ganz bestimmte Art und Weise darauf schien. Youjis Farbe. Die Farbe, die ihn sein Leben lang begleiten würde. Seine Augen, waren ein Teil seines Sacrifices. Ein Teil seines Partners.

Kein Licht brannte in der leeren Wohnung. Soubi war nicht zuhause. Er war sicher wieder bei Ritsuka um sich von dem kleinen mit den schwarzen Ohren anzicken zu lassen. Bei diesem Gedanken schimmerte kurz ein undeutliches, ein melancholisches Lächelnd auf den kalkweißen Zügen die sich im Fenster widerspiegelten und von einer roten Mähne umwuchert waren. Youji konnte das auch gut. Er hatte es schon von klein auf beherrscht wie kein Zweiter. Und in all den Jahren, hatte sich sein Sacrifice nie verändert.

Und er selbst?

Hatte er sich etwa verändert? War er ein anderer Natsuo geworden, als der, den Youji als seinen Partner brauchte und liebte? War es deswegen … so still geworden um ihn herum? So still … dass man deutlich spürte, dass etwas fehlte?

Irgendwas war ihm verloren gegangen in den letzten Tagen. Er hatte es deutlich gespürt, schon in dem einen Augenblick, als er grünes Haar, welches im Dunkel der Nacht blau geschimmert hatte, flattern gesehen hatte. Seit dieser Nacht regnete es schon ohne Pause. Zumindest erschien es ihm so. Den Moment, als Youji gefallen war, würde er niemals vergessen können. Diesen Moment, als er etwas in seiner Brust verkrampfen gespürt hatte. Dieses Gefühl war ihm nicht möglich gewesen einzuordnen. Dennoch wusste er, das es so etwas wie… Schmerz… gewesen sein musste. Soubi hatte mal gesagt, das es zwei Arten von Schmerz gab. Seelischen und Körperlichen. Und der seelische schien der schlimmste.

Er ließ das Herz zusammenkrampfen, als würde es gleich zerbrechen. Und dieses Gefühl war stärker geworden, je länger er in das bleiche Gesicht Youjis geblickt hatte. Er hatte so seltsam reglos im Regen gelegen. So, wie Natsuo ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Und er erinnerte sich an Kouyas Tränen und wusste, dass sie nicht um Youji geweint hatte, sondern aus Erleichterung das ihr Spell nicht Yamato getroffen hatte.

In jenem Augenblick hatte er es nicht verstehen können, die einzige Lösung seiner Angst und dem unguten Gefühl in seinem Herzen Luft zu machen, war schreien gewesen. Er hatte sie anschreien MÜSSEN. Doch wie schrecklich dieser Spell gewesen war, war ihm von Minute zu Minute klarer geworden, je länger Youjis Augen geschlossen blieben.

Sein Magen knurrte, als Natsuo die Stirn gegen die Scheibe lehnte. Sicherlich war sie ganz kalt und er wünschte sich sehnlicher als jemals zuvor nur ein einziges Mal diese Kälte spüren zu dürfen. Nur ein einziges Mal, wollte er wirklich spüren dürfen. Sogar Schmerzen, starke Schmerzen wären ihm jetzt recht. Er wollte leiden, körperlich leiden. Vielleicht würde es dann das Gefühl in seinem inneren betäuben.

Er dachte an Soubi und an dessen altkluge Worte, dass es Youji auch nicht besser gehen würde, würde er sich zu Tode hungern. Aber, konnte er überhaupt sterben? Hätte er nicht schon längst tot sein müssen?!

Soubi hatte ihm doch mal gesagt, dass Sacrifice und Waffe ohneeinander nicht existieren könnten! Hatte er ihn angelogen um ihn zu beruhigen, als er völlig wirr uns verzweifelt in der Wohnung auf und ab gegangen war?

Wann hatte er eigentlich zu letzt einen klaren Gedanken fassen können?

Etwas in ihm starb jede Sekunde mehr und krallte sich dabei verzweifelt in seine Seele. Etwas in ihm verbot es ihm zu essen, zu schlafen zu denken. Soubi war vor Stunden schon gegangen. Wahrscheinlich weil er Natsuos Anblick nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Wahrscheinlich weil er die stille Hoffnung in dem gesunden Auge des Jungen nicht mehr ertragen konnte, weil er genau wusste, dass er sie zerstören musste, wo sich Natsuo doch so verzweifelt nur noch daran festkrallte, mit all seinem Willen, all seinem Glauben.

Warum hatte er ihn nicht beschützen können? Youji hatte nie leiden müssen in seiner Gegenwart, auch wenn sie keine Schmerzen spüren konnten. Er hatte ihn immer beschützt, auch vor dem Erfrieren, so gut er gekonnt hatte. Viel zu spät hatte er damals die Gefahr der Kälte bemerkt. Aber er hatte Youji beschützen können! Er hatte es immer gekonnt! Warum dieses eine Mal nicht? Waren sie zu unaufmerksam, zu leichtsinnig gewesen?

Warum hatte er diesen Angriff nicht verhindern können? Warum hatte er diesen Spell nicht gekannt? War es Nagisas Schuld? Es war wie ein rettender Anker ihr die Schuld in die Schuhe zu schieben und doch wusste er genau, dass es nicht stimmte. Nein, es war ganz allein seine Schuld. IHN hätte es treffen müssen. ER müsste jetzt dort liegen und schlafen…

Natsuos Blick huschte zum Bett Soubis an der Wand. Grünliches Haar schimmerte unverändert auf der Decke und der Matratze. Seit Tagen lag Youji schon dort. Völlig reglos, ohne Anstalten zu machen wieder aufzuwachen. Es war egal, was Natsuo versuchte. Er hatte den ersten Tag noch stumm neben ihm ausgeharrt, seine Hand gehalten, war nicht von seiner Seite gewichen und hatte nur mitleidige Blicke geerntet dafür.

Den zweiten Tag war er unruhiger geworden. Immer wieder war er aufgesprungen als wollte er etwas tun, hatte sich dann aber besonnen und sich wieder neben das Bett gekauert und gewacht. Den dritten Tag war er wie ein Tiger im Käfig von einer Ecke in de Nächte getigert. Er hatte fast den Verstand verloren dabei. Drei Tage ohne Youjis Stimme kamen ihm schon vor wie die Hölle! Drei Tage ohne den Blick seines Freundes auf sich zu spüren, trieben ihn in den Wahnsinn!

Am vierten Tag, war er mitten in der Nacht aufgesprungen und hatte Soubi aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Verzweifelt hatte er ihn angefleht Youji aufzuwecken, das er genug geschlafen hätte. Er hatte ihn verzweifelt angebettelt ihm zu sagen, dass sein Schaden doch wieder behoben war, das er wieder aufwachen könnte.

Am fünften Tag, hatte Natsuos seinen Freund am Kragend es Pyjamas gepackt und gerüttelt und wie wild auf ihn eingeschrien. Seine Worte waren barsch und grausam gewesen. Der Schlafmangel hatte seine Sinne gereizt und ihn dazu getrieben Youji so hart anzugehen, obwohl er doch nichts dafür konnte!

Es war seine Schuld, allein seine Schuld.

Er hatte Youji nicht beschützen können.

Der sechste Tag war ruhig verlaufen. Natsuos hatte sich neben Youji gelegt damit er schlafen könnte, wenigstens ein paar Minuten. Fest hatte er ihn in den Armen gehalten. Früher war es Youji dann immer besser gegangen. Dann hatte er sich immer sofort wieder erholt. Alleine, hatte Youji nie gut schlafen können. Genau wie Natsuo. Auch wenn sie im selben Raum gewesen waren, war es ihnen unmöglich gewesen zu schlafen, wenn der andere nicht im selben Bett gewesen war.

Heute war der siebte Tag.

Seit heute Morgen stand Natsuo am Fenster und blickte nach draußen. Sein Haar war wirr und nicht gekämmt. Alles in allem hatte er schon bessere Zeiten gesehen. Während der vergangenen Tage hatte er Youji gepflegt wo er nur konnte. Manchmal hatte er stundenlang sein Haar gebürstet. Youji hasste es, wenn es strubblig war oder Knoten darin waren wenn er aufwachte. Immer wenn sich Youji gedreht hatte, hatte er die Decke wieder hochgezogen und ihn schützend darin eingekuschelt. Beide Teddys lagen dem Sacrifice in den Armen. Und immer wenn einer hinunter gefallen war, hatte Natsuo ihn rasch wieder zurück gelegt.

Sie durften nicht getrennt sein. Genau so wenig wie er und Youji. Natsuo fühlte sich zermürbt und ausgepowert. Langsam wankte er zum Bett seines Freundes um an seinem Lager wache zu halten. Seine Hand verirrte sich in die grüne Mähne und spielte sanft mit ein paar Strähnen, ehe seine Finger wie von selbst auf Youjis Wange glitte. Sein Zeigefinger streichelte die Lippenkonturen nach. Er hatte sich vorgenommen ihn zu küssen, sobald er aufwachen würde.

Nicht so zu küssen, wie man es unter Freunden tat. Er hatte Yamato und Kouya gesehen und hatte verstanden, was es für ein Gefühl war, das er verspürte wenn er bei Youji war. Seitdem er schlief, quälte ihn die Sehnsucht und die innige Liebe, die er für seinen Partner empfand. Er brauchte ihn wie die Luft zum atmen.

Langsam, ganz langsam, ließ er sich auf die Matratze sinken. Einen Moment blieb er auf dem Rand sitzen, senn sank er zur Seite und bettete den Kopf an Youjis, stille Brust und er schloss das Auge.

Seit heute Morgen … bewegte sich Youji nicht mehr.


End file.
